Love Game
by ReturntoZero1
Summary: During Gamzee's rehabilitation he plotted. He began slowly bringing together what he needed, gathering the necessary information and staying completely discreet about it. He smiled, Operation: Get Gamzee with the love of his life was in it's beta stages. WARNINGS: Fem!Tavros, yaoi, smut, angst etc.
1. Let The Games Begin

Alternate Title: Times of a Two Player Game Where People Fall In Love And Not Know It

Pairings: GamFem!Tav, DaveFem!Tav, DaveTerezi

Out of the dull lights and chattering Gamzee could only stare from across the hall, his heart lied on the other side; He was hopelessly in love with Tavros Nitram.

He had always crushed on her since elementary school, but he had succumbed to the horrible fate of being caught in the friend zone. Gamzee continued to try though, trying for any sort of movement from the dreaded zone but he was pretty much cemented into being just a friend.

He sighed and took another sip of Faygo, even now he couldn't bring himself from being nothing more than a friend to Tavros. She would always laugh at his jokes(no matter how crappy they were), and she had thoroughly enjoyed his company. He had even made sickeningly sweet cards every valentines day, but she always kissed him on the cheek and gave him a simple slip of paper with a generic message. Gamzee had gotten really close one time in middle school and tried to confess with the help of a small silver bracelet, but he shied out and she slipped from his grasp. Things changed very quickly once they got to high school. An issue came up between them, wedging himself between the two and kidnapping Tavros from him.

Said wedge was Dave Strider.

Gamzee honestly didn't know much about him, but the second the cool kid stepped onto the scene he knew he had lost. Tavros flushed and giggled, twirling lovely brown locks around a finger; Tavros was victim to cupid's arrow, pointing her right to Dave Strider.

She progressively left Gamzee behind, their sick rap battles becoming less and less till she could no longer find time to participate anymore. Gamzee had been left horribly heartbroken, sulking for months at the loss of his beloved (he'd rather be friend zoned than not be able to have her at all).

Karkat and Sollux had tried introducing him to other people but he had never found anything that felt as right as Tavros. She had left an indelible imprint on his heart, both as his first love and his best friend. He wished he could just scoop her tiny frame into his arms and run away with her, and press his fingers into her side quickly to hear her delightful giggle. Gamzee hated how he was too afraid to say anything soon enough, even as she was fading from his life he couldn't say a word. His lips were sown shut and she walked away, never turning back and running towards the blonde deejay.

He had only seen glimpses of her in between classes and in the hallways, and she had the brightest smile every time he looked.

News spread quickly; Dave was going out with Tavros.

The information made him fall back into another depression, refusing to come out and instead called for staying indoors with a blunt in hand, always.

Karkat raged and nearly flipped over the United States at finding Gamzee baked out of his mind; he began therapy sessions immediately. The short Latino beat the shit out of Gamzee before forcing him to cry it all out, and rehabilitation included watching horribly cheesy rom-coms and eating buckets of ice cream.

During Gamzee's rehabilitation he plotted. He began slowly bringing together what he needed, gathering the necessary information and staying completely discreet about it. He smiled, Operation: Get Gamzee with the love of his life was in it's beta stages.

He allowed Gamzee to explore the multiple new styles and accessories the mall could offer, making sure to keep him in the right direction. Karkat would check all of Gamzee materials and made sure they were both what Gamzee liked while flattering him. Karkat wanted Gamzee to stay true to himself, but he didn't want him to look like he could barely dress himself. They got his wardrobe checked and sorted, but Gamzee kept a few of his old clothes as keepsakes.

Once Gamzee was finally presentable to the world Karkat began phase 2: Get Gamzee to stop being such a fuckass and make him into something that made girls go wild.

This process took over a year of shenanigans and ludicrous behavior. These memories were both pleasant and embarrassingly painful, but by the end of it Gamzee had acquired himself a fanbase of willing girls to help boost his self-confidence. He had made it very clear that he held no feelings for any of them but they continued to fawn over him anyway.

Karkat cackled, he was a true genius.

Soon phase 3 was put in motion: Get Gamzee to make Tavros fall for him.

This part was difficult, Gamzee didn't even want to approach her, "I don't want to all up and motherfucking bother her! She's happy where she is, I don't want to cause any trouble. If she's really happy with Dave then-" Gamzee stopped mid sentence and froze. Karkat was about to yell and Gamzee quickly covered his mouth, hiding them both behind the wall and peering over. Karkat struggled and looked as well; Dave Strider was currently making out with Terezi.

They groped at one another, their kiss hot and obnoxious as they continued, Gamzee took out his phone and snapped a picture before walking away.

Karkat scampered behind him, waiting till they were outside before speaking, "What the fuck are you doing assbite?"

Gamzee scowled, "I'm going to ruin Dave Strider. I can't believe he would do such a thing to Tavvy! He should rot in hell!" Karkat hushed him, cautiously hugging his friend and trying to calm him down. "Take a moment and think for a second fucktart, it you show Tavros that she'll be heart broken and crushed. You need to let her know slowly. You don't wanna see her cry, right Gamzee?" he pleaded. With a sigh Gamzee relented, his shoulders slumping as he calmed down.

"The only tears I want are her tears of joy...I guess I'll stay quiet for now..." he groaned.

Karkat was about to speak when another Latino joined them, skipping over with her aviators and sweet smile. She smiled and waved, "Hi Gamzee, hi Karkat!" Gamzee stiffened and flushed hard, trying not to openly gawk at Tavros. Karkat whined and glanced over, she pulled out invitations to both of them, "Well Dave was gonna have a wicked party and we're inviting everyone! So I was hoping you two can make it."

She gave another sweet smile and took off her shades, revealing bright chocolate eyes and giving Gamzee another look over, "Wow Gamzee, you look so different!" she giggled behind her hand and stepped closer to him, making sure their hands brushed against one another, "I really hope you can make it, it'll be fun to catch up and get to know each other again."

Gamzee gave a shy smile, hoping that he didn't look like a bumbling idiot, "Yeah, sure! I'll go for sure hun, just, uhh..." he looked down at the address and frowned, he couldn't understand Dave's half-assed hand writing.

Tavros frowned, "Yeah that does look illegible. Uh, I don't have anymore copies so let me just write it down for you." She quickly flicked out a pen and took the invitation, writing out the information clearly and smirking, "Here, I'll give you my number too in-case anything goes awry."

She finished quickly and handed the card to Gamzee. He took it and nodded, "I'll be there for sure chica." Tavros gave Gamzee another once over, "I am so digging your piercings Gam, they are really hot. So call if you need anything, and I'll see you~"

Gamzee waved as she left, her hips swaying as she sauntered down the hall. Karkat smacked the love-dazed boy, "Put her number in your phone before you fucking lose it!" Gamzee chuckled, sighing airily and updating her contacts (no wonder he never got a response, it stung to know she didn't tell him her new number but he was glad to have it now).

Karkat scoffed, "Stop looking like the world just became coated in chocolate and hearts, now move your ass before I kick it!" Gamzee only chuckled again and ruffled Karkat's hair, "Thanks bro." Karkat frowned and gave him a curious look, "For what? I haven't done anything. Did your brain finally break?" Gamzee gave a knowing smile and hugged Karkat, "For everything Karkat. Ha ha ha..." Karkat squirmed out of his embrace and whined, "Shut up and move fuckass, I don't wanna deal with this emotional crap right now."

They quickly went home, Karkat insisted that Gamzee call Tavros today and get back to reconnecting and shit. He didn't expect to have to take care of Gamzee for the whole week from crashing into walls and poles as he texts back, his fingers flying across the keypad constantly. "Hey I need you to-" he began as he turns and finds Gamzee texting again. He groans, "Hey stop talking to Dave's girl for one minute and help me with this." Karkat tries to reach for it again and whines, gripping onto the cabinet angrily. Gamzee sighs sadly, the comment piercing right through his heart as he sends out the text, "Okay, but it's just that we have so much to talk about! Man I missed Tavvy so much, and she missed me too!" He gave a somber smile, "But she's still busy with Dave. She really likes him, but she doesn't talk much about their relationship." Gamzee goes to Karkat's side and helps him get a pop-tart from the top shelf and hands it to him, "Fuck, you gotta make her fall for you though! You still have a chance Gamzee, and anyways she's gonna be open once she finds out..."

They stayed silent, still unsure of how to go about Dave's cheating.

Gamzee frowns, "I still can't fathom how Dave could even want another girl when he has Tavvy..." He sighs again and glides over to the couch, plopping onto it and letting his eyes slide shut. He takes in the image of Tavros, her petite curvy figure making him hot and bothered, but her sweet chocolate eyes making his heart swell. He had never seen a more beautiful girl. He still remembered the dimples on her lower back and the beauty marks that littered her hips, Gamzee smiled as he continued to go through her lovely body.

Her heart was the most precious thing though, she held no ill will towards anyone despite the wrong they did. Tavros had the biggest heart, there wasn't anyone she wouldn't help. She had the cutest giggle and her imagination was admirable, the stories she had always kept him held and gripped his mind. He would even try to have some imput and she gladly incorporated it in. Gamzee was head over heels in love with her, and this only seemed to grow stronger and clearer with time.

-Game-

He returned to his locker after school, slamming the door shut and turning to find Tavros shyly waiting behind him. She was playing with her shades, and she finally took notice of Gamzee, "Oh! Uh, hi there...Gamzee?" He nodded at her, "Hey chica, what's up?" he slowly asked. He could tell something was off, her body language practically screamed uneasiness.

She sighed and took his wrist, pulling him towards the park beside the school, and Gamzee silently followed. A small blush rose to his cheeks at the contact but he was more concerned with Tavros, his heart heavy with anticipation and a twinge of fear in his heart. As they settles into a secluded spot in the park a grim look crossed her face. Tavros gave a couple of pained whines before bursting into tears, and Gamzee instantly held her close, stroking her hair and hushing her. She buries her face into his chest, soft sobs causing tremors through her petite body. Gamzee continues to hold her for what seems like forever before she clears her throat and finally speaks, "I...He's doing it again..." She bites her lip and looks back up at Gamzee, her eyes are shiny with building tears, "Dave's...cheating on me again."

Gamzee wanted to kill Dave.

He prayed whatever higher power to please make Dave suffer a gruesome death and let his soul be tortured to the point where death would be a blessing. Gamzee sighed and rubbed her back gingerly, "You saw him?" She shook her head, "I didn't...but I just know. I can't explain it, but I am positive he's cheating on me. He's done it before... He promised he wouldn't do it again! But he's..." He sighed and scooted closer to her, wiping her tears away and giving her a solemn look.

He debated whether or not to show her.

He had all the proof, he could explain everything and expose Strider for the bastard he is, but he looked up at the girl before him, her heart was at stake. He hugged her again for reassurance, trying to get her to calm down before speaking again, "You don't know for sure. But you'll just have to be careful, huh?" he said in a low voice.

She wiped her tears, "I hate being so overly-sensitive but I know he is, I can feel it, I can see him drifting away from me..." She sighed and pulled away from Gamzee, pulling her knees up close and looking off blankly in the distance. The silence stretched on between them, Gamzee couldn't ever speak.

She sighed, "I'm sorry for putting this on you Gamzee..." He shook his head, "Naw sis, I care about you and I wanna help you through this. I'm still one of your best buds, despite being away for long." She gave him an incredulous look before smiling, "You're so sweet Gam...I wish there were more guys like you." He laughed bitterly, trying not to get too close to Tavros, "You okay?" She nodded and he got up, extending a hand to help her. She smiled again and took it, nearly falling over as Gamzee mischievously pulling her up with a lot of force.

She laughed and knocked against him, shoving him a bit before running and screaming, "Race you to the jungle gym!" She laughed and Gamzee sprinted after her, quickly catching up and they dove for the swings, still trying to beat the other. They laughed and called it a draw, sitting on the swings; Gamzee barely noticed that the sky was getting dark already. They swung for a bit and chattered about nothing in particular, sharing stories and overall enjoying each others company.

Gamzee was able to walk her home and she was grateful, giving him a big hug before kissing his cheek, "Thank you for walking me Gamzee, I really want to hang out soon again..." Gamzee nods and kisses her cheek, "Goodnight princess." She giggles and waves goodbye, Gamzee waits till she's inside before leaving, spinning on his heel and walking back to the apartment he shared with Karkat.

Karkat groans about Gamzee waking him and he just ruffles his hair before the small Latino is out again.

Gamzee slips into some comfortable boxers before finally plopping on his bed and dreaming about his sweet sweet princess.

-Game-

Gamzee spent the whole week seeing more and more of Tavros, quickly being accustomed to her presence and her affection, but his heart still fluttered at all her adorable gestures. The time that had passed did change her a bit, but nothing they couldn't accept. She still liked rap but she had more confidence now, she had grown even a bit sassy. Gamzee found himself falling even harder, he loved every little thing about Tavros.

He sighed dreamily as she walked away, totally oblivious to his feelings.

Gamzee smiled, only one more day till the party. He was pretty excited to go, especially to be able to rave with his cute little princess, he was dying to have a dance with her. Karkat would go too and he teased that John was going to ask him for a dance as well. Karkat just flushed and clawed at Gamzee while the taller boy laughed like a mad man. Gamzee jumped at the sudden noise, his phone vibrating like crazy while playing loudly, he checked and saw that Tavros was Pestering him.

He smiled and began to type back:

TC: HeY sIs, WhAt'S uP? : o)

AT: hA HA HA, hI THERE GAMZEE }:D

AT: uHHH, nOTHING MUCH REALLY,

AT: cAN I SHARE AN IDEA I,, uHHHHM, hAD?

TC: SuRe ThInG sIs : o)

AT: mAYBE I SHOULD MAKE DAVE JEALOUS?

AT: yOU KNOW, lIKE FLIRT WITH OTHER GUYS?

TC: I dOn'T tHiNk ThAt'S a GoOd IdEa PrInCeSs.

AT: bUT HE DOESN'T PAY ATTENTION TO ME!

AT: hE IS ALWAYS HITTING ON OTHER GIRLS ANYWAYS,,,

AT: sOMETIMES I WONDER IF HE EVEN LOVES ME AT ALL,,,

TC: AwWwW, dOn'T tAlK lIkE tHaT sIs.

Gamzee frowned at the message, becoming slightly concerned with Tavros' relationship.

TC: HeY, cAlL mE aNd TeLl Me AbOuT iT.

TC: ThIs IsN't SoMeThInG tHaT sHoUlD sImPlY bE TeXtEd.

He waited for a moment, his heart twisting painfully, he could barely breathe.

AT: oKAY,,,

Soon his phone received the call and he answered, "Hello?"

"Hi..." she softly began. He smiled, "So what's this whole business about Dave?" With an audible sigh she begins to pour out her heart, apparently she had hit a lot of snags in the relationship. Sure she had gained many new friends they weren't worth going through all the trouble. Some of them even ridiculed her and bashed on her, and Gamzee frowned, "That ain't good. And don't believe a word they say Tavvy, it's all a bunch of lies." Tavros laughed and thanked Gamzee before continuing, "Well...Dave cheated on me with multiple girls but he claims that he really does love me. But...he also..."

The line went deathly quiet.

He swallowed and pressed on, almost whispering, "What happened?" She choked up a bit, "He pressured me to have sex."

Gamzee bit his lip, his heart hurting and twisting painfully, Tavros sounded so small and hurt, Gamzee wished he could hold her. She finally spoke up, "But I didn't...I told him no. And ever since he has been ignoring me again...but maybe I can get his attention back? I really do love him Gamzee." Gamzee gave a small sigh of relief, of course Tavros was smarter than that. He was proud of her, "Well it's goon that you motherfucking told him to back off. But maybe you should move on? I mean, it's kinda clear what he wants..." Her voice startled him, "Maybe I can make him love me? There was a point where it was mutual..." Gamzee frowned and the thought dawned on him, "Wait...when was that? When did he start drifting?" Tavros paused and pondered for a moment. "Well it became obvious to me maybe around May?" Gamzee shook his head, that was the month Terezi had finally settled in. She had transferred to their school mid April but by May she had begun to hang out with Strider's crowd.

Strider was in love with Terezi.

Gamzee sighed, "I don't think you can make him fall for you when he's fallen for another..." Tavros yelled, "WHAT?" Gamzee winced at her loud voice, it was filled with both rage and betrayal. "He has his eye on another girl..." Tavros stayed quiet again before soft sobs could be heard through the phone. Gamzee sighed, "Tavvy...I'm sorry honey."

"I have to try...If this doesn't work then I'll leave him..."she forced through her sobs.

He was helpless to do anything, "Tav, it'll be okay. I promise. You have lots of people that love you, one boy isn't worth this much pain..." Tavros laughs bitterly, her voice thick with remorse, "I know. But you don't understand. I love him. It's something I can't control. I'd do anything to get him to smile in my direction."

Gamzee felt his heart clench painfully, his voice instantly becoming tight with tears, "Don't tell me I don't understand, I understand perfectly!" By the end of the sentence he was yelling, and he bit his lip, I he hadn't meant to yell.

The line was dead silent.

He sighed, "I...Look I'm sorry...I didn't mean to yell..." He felt like he was suffocating, he was dying and Tavros would be the death of him.

"I'm sorry Gam. I... I wish there were more guys like you." she softly stated, he voice thick with something Gamzee couldn't quite pick up. "I just...Thanks for everything Gamzee. I'm really just..." She began to laugh, the melodic sound drifting into Gamzee's mind and soothing him, he relaxed and smiled. "Anything for you princess."

Tavros laughed harder, and Gamzee felt a blush stain his cheeks, "I'm an idiot aren't I?" Gamzee was about to comment but she spoke first, "I'll see you tomorrow at the party, okay Gam?"

"Yeah, I guess this is good bye?" he drawled.

"Ha ha ha, just for a little bit Gam. Good bye and good night." she cooed into the speaker, Gamzee felt his heart flutter at the delightful sound. "Good night princess." he replied lovingly, she was the one to give the last comment though, "Sweet dreams my prince."

Gamzee hated the sound of the phone dial ringing in his ear and he was left completely confused. He sighed and got ready for bed, the words rolling around in his brain and making his heart sing. After plopping onto his bed he continued to muse about what had just happened, trying to figure out everything. His eyes grew heavy and he slipped into his slumber, his last thought resounding through his mind.

It was amazing what one girl made him feel, Tavros was truly a miracle.


	2. Save The Princess

-Game-

Karkat and Gamzee arrived at the scene, wiping at their foreheads, today was a motherfucking scorcher. It was 99 degrees, and both came in their thinnest and shortest clothes, anything more and they would have died. Around the Strider home was tons of people, everyone had been invited after all. Groups littered the front yard and more were probably inside, the door wide open for anyone who wanted to go in for some refreshments or for whatever reason.

The pair went in to look for any friends and familiar faces, nothing too interesting but rooms and a few facetious party games. Gamzee made sure that Tavros wasn't inside before leaving and checking outside. Karkat darted towards a tree and hid under it's shade, he was small enough that the shadow would cover him. Gamzee laughed and decided to endure the hot rays to hang with his bro.

After a few minutes of chatting and playful banter John came by and handed each of them a soda, "Hi you guys! I didn't think I would see you here." Karkat flushed hard and tried his best to be repulsive, "There was nothing else left to fucking do, so I was forced and brought here against my will to hang with a bunch of idiots." He growled and chugged some of the soda down, his lips smacking as the cold drink worked it's magic, "Ha ha, I bet you were writhing and screaming the whole time."

Karkat's mind registered the comment in every wrong sense and he began to slander the buck-toothed boy, but none of it seemed to work. Soon John had been taken away by Jade but he quickly exchanged numbers with him before waving them both good bye. Once the blue derp had left Karkat melted, into a pile of nervous, lovestruck goop. Gamzee laughed and instead watched bemusedly as Karkat put the new number in his contacts and proceeded to slam text after text of angry and heavily veiled love to said derp.

The temperature rose to 105 degrees, Dave decided that it would be okay to have a water fight.

The two boys quickly ran inside to avoid getting wet and their precious electronics to be riddled useless from water damage. Karkat was quicker to move and shoved his things onto Gamzee before running back out side to join the fight, initiating a battle between the Derp and Dave. Promptly after he was nailed in the face with a water balloon by Jade, and he sought revenge on her. Gamzee sighed and tried to find Tavros, who was still no where to be seen. He waited inside and frowned, he hated being left to take care of the stuff and he whined as it only felt hotter indoors.

Gamzee fanned himself, he hadn't expected the party to get so hot, it was really a pain.

He looked to his left and noticed even with all the fans on and the AC on blast it was still uncomfortably hot. Girls began taking off their shirts and some even went outside and got an ice cream truck to stop for them.

Gamzee sighed, even with his open tank top he still couldn't get away from the heat, and he began heading out to the truck to buy an ice cream. He purchased one for himself and Karkat, quickly jogging to the back where Karkat claimed he was dying. He chuckled and was about to enjoy his sweet icy treat before he spotted Tavros.

She has no shirt and was left in a frilly purple bra and navy blue shorts, her aviators on and she had a ice cream cone in her hand. Her lips parted and her pink tongue gently lapped at the vanilla ice cream, a slight flush on her cheeks from the heat. His mouth went dry at the sight, he swallowed hard and tried to pry his eyes away.

She spotted him and gave him a sly smile, Gamzee groaned and shook his head, the whole 'making Dave jealous by flirting with other guys' was a REALLY bad idea. She blew a kiss to him before turning a bit in his direction, PURPOSEFULLY licking the ice cream cone sensually and making sure it bumped against her lips before lapping up at the white liquid.

He could barely keep himself from popping a boner right then and there, his cheeks flaring red, and the room growing unbearably hot. Tavros continued and even added a small head bob, and the ice cream dribbled onto the left side of her mouth, leaving a light white mark across the skin beside her lips. He hissed once he realized his ice cream was on his crotch, he had dropped it during Tavros' little show and stood up, wiping the front of his pants as he cursed at the cold, "HA HA HA! OH MY GOD, FUCKASSS I- THAT WAS- HA HA HA HA!"

Karkat howled with laughter and Gamzee felt his face go on fire, he felt like he was going to die from all the heat! He shyly glanced over at Tavros, very aware that she saw the whole thing and she gave him a flirty smile, lifting her shades and giving a very obvious glance at the giant stain before locking eyes with him and licking her lips.

Gamzee swallowed hard and was mortified, he knew he wouldn't be able to look at Tavros for a while. He almost wanted to kick himself for looking so stupid. He still couldn't help but sneak a glance at his princess, rage seeping into his heart; Dave Strider had noticed Tavros' little show, along with the open flirting. And like a bee to honey, Dave was on her, wrapping an arm around her and kissing her neck. The abomination was trying to get her attention with obnoxious affection.

Gamzee wanted to look away with disgust but he stopped, "What the fuck?" he whispered to himself.

Tavros slipped out of his grasp, clearly miffed and swatted away any attempt at being affectionate with her. She took him around the house, disappearing to the front with Dave in tow. Gamzee almost wanted to follow them when Terezi approached him.

Well, more like wacked him as she cackled, "Hi Gamzeeee!" she yelled and Gamzee felt a shiver go down his spine, for what reason he didn't know. "Hi Terezi." he politely replied, he was a bit thankful that she was the one who approached him, she wouldn't be able to make fun of the stain, "Can I talk to you for a minute? It's important." Gamzee nodded and realized she couldn't see the action, "Yeah, sure." was his curt reply.

She sat down next to him, they stayed in a brief silence before she began, "I know you saw Dave and I kissing."

Gamzee frowned, "Yeah." She sighed and placed a hand on her forehead, his thin fingers moving in small circles to massage the oncoming head ache. "I know it was bad but please let Tavros understand the whole thing was my fault, I shouldn't have-"

"It's okay. It actually wasn't your fault. Dave has done this before to her, so you aren't entirely to blame." he mournfully whispered. She shook her head in disbelief, "But he said...Oh god. I've been tricked, haven't I?" she concluded.

Gamzee wasn't sure what to say to that so he said nothing.

Terezi bit her lip and turned away from him, "I...please let Tavros know I'm sorry. I feel...like SUCH AN IDIOT." Gamzee was a bit taken back by the force of her voice. He slung an arm around her shoulder, "Look, it's okay, you didn't know. I'm sure Tavvy will forgive you. She's got the biggest heart I've ever seen, and she won't hate you. If anything she'll still regard you as a friend."

Terezi relaxed at the touch, smiling a bit as a few stray tears made their way down their face, "You love her, don't you?"

Gamzee sighed and she laughed again, this time it wasn't her usual cackle. It was soft and rhythmical, almost like door chimes in the wind, "Well I just want to say thanks. I...you don't know how much this helps. And you're a sweet boy Gamzee, I just wish there were more guys like you."

Someone clears their throat behind them and the pair turn to find Tavros nervously standing there.

Gamzee feels anxiety bloom in his heart and he tries his best to keep a calm face. "Who is it? I can't tell who you are by simply a noise." Tavros laughs softly, "Hi Terezi. Uhm, can I maybe talk To Gamzee?" she softly inquired. She wrung her hands nervously, her bracelets giving a small jingle with every nervous movement. Terezi slips out of Gamzee's arm and waves, "He's all yours Tavros." Gamzee catches her mouthing a 'good luck' before swinging her cane, nailing Karkat in the side of the head and sticking with him.

Tavros shyly took Gamzee's wrist and led him, and he silently followed her to one of the rooms in the house. The small click of the lock made Gamzee's heart pick up the pace, and she turned to him quickly.

"I uh, well I've been thinking a lot. And first I want to apologize. Uhm, I'm sorry for leaving you behind. I should have stayed with you Gam, and it was wrong of me to ditch you for some other guy." She slowly came forward and Gamzee unconsciously took a step back. A devious smile came to life and she continued in a thick voice, "And while I was thinking I decided. I dumped Strider a few minutes ago."

Gamzee smiled and shoved his hands in his pockets, he had no problem keeping his eyes on her pretty face or gorgeous eyes, "That's a bit relieving. He didn't treat you like the miracle you are." Tavros nodded and a small flush came to her face, she began to twirl her hair again, "Well I wanted to tell you that I have fallen hard for someone new." Gamzee bit back a grimace, it seemed like he'd never get a break. "So who's the new guy then?" he asked, a bit of regret seeping into his voice.

Tavros looked up at him with bright chocolate eyes, her gaze smothering and hot enough to bring a flush to his cheeks. Tavros began to move slowly again, making Gamzee back up till his calves hit something, short. Gamzee glances back to notice the bed behind him, and soon something knocks him onto the mattress.

She laughs softly at his confused expression before climbing on top of him and picking off one bracelet in particular. Gamzee notices all the rust on it and flushes hard, it had been the bracelet from his attempt at asking her out. "I didn't realize that you liked me like that. And I was stupid to ignore you and only see you as a friend." she mused. Tavros leans down and kisses behind his ear, a hard shiver wracks through his body, eliciting another hot giggle from her, "I've fallen for you Gamzee Makara. And I hope that you feel the same for me..."

Gamzee flushes from the sheer heat of the situation and slowly brings his hands to her hips, gingerly touching them with his fingertips, "Ha ha ha, you can look and touch all you want Gamzee..."

The seductive proclaim made Gamzee excited, and he began to slowly grip her hips and pull her onto his lap. She kissed the corner of his mouth before leaning in to swipe their noses together. Gamzee was melting, he was happy and he could finally have his little princess. He wasted no time in claiming her lips, wrapping one arm around her lower back and letting his free hand trail up to the nape of her neck. She moaned and tangled her hands into his curls, her nails lightly scraping his scalp in a pleasing manner.

He moaned into her mouth and she smiled, pulling away with bright red cheeks and her chocolate pools swirling with satisfaction. Gamzee couldn't stop the smile splitting his face, making a line of kisses from the side of her neck to her chest. She mewled and wrapped her legs around him, and she picked up on his hesitation. With a gentle hand she guided Gamzee's lager hand onto on of her breasts, "It's okay, you can touch me anywhere...I would love it if you went all the way with me." she added as a after thought.

Gamzee was bright red with embarrassment, "But babe, we just got together-"

"But I've loved you for a long time." she rebutted, quickly adding, "I was scared Gamzee. I didn't want anything to change between us. And it was nice, having your unconditional love. I never wanted to lose that..." Gamzee's violet eyes softened and he kissed her soft flesh, loving the sweet taste of her skin, "I will always love you baby. And if you really want this then I'll give it to you..." She nodded and kissed his forehead and nose, her eyes fluttering shut for a bit.

"Please...I love you. There's no one else I'd rather do this with..." she quietly admitted.

Gamzee proceeded to shower her with gentle touches and kisses, his hand undoing her shorts and pausing for a moment, leaving his hand on her naval. He drank in the sight of her in matching panties and bra, booth frilly and a lovely deep purple, his favorite color. He chuckled and began to reach around to undo her bra, "Man, my favorite color...You sure you want this sugar?"

She nodded again and sealed the answer with a hot kiss, their tongues wrestling before she gave up and allowed him to dominate her mouth. They pull away and Gamzee flips them over, hovering and quickly undoing her bra and swiping her shorts off, then dropping her onto the bed. She shimmies out of her bra and Gamzee smirks, instantly moving to kiss her breasts. She giggles as he licks and sucks the nipple, "Gam!~" she moans out. Gamzee licks his lips and his hand hooks around the end of her underwear, "Mmmm baby, you're so beautiful. Fucking hot and sweet..."

Tavros pulls his hand away, tsking and pulling at his shirt, "You gotta get naked too babe..." Gamzee moans as he feels her groping his crotch, purposefully pressing and feeling up his member through his jeans. Gamzee let out a guttural moan before thrusting into her hand, ducking his head and letting the flush spread all over his body. Tavros quickly slipped off his pants and his shirt, leaving them both in only their underwear. Gamzee chuckled, "We should do this again, and cuddle at my place." Tavros giggled as he pressed his fingers into her sides, "Man you're so motherfucking soft and pretty...it's beautiful hun."

She rocked their hips together and Gamzee keened, his erection growing stiffer by the second. Tavros felt her heart beat speed up, finally slipping her panties off. Gamzee did the same with his underwear, folding over to kiss down her naval. He lightly bit each hip and she twisted a bit, "Gamzee, that's good...please take me..." Gamzee sighed, "No glove no love baby girl."

Tavros whined and pushed Gamzee off, sauntering over and bending to go through her shorts, pulling out a condom and coming back, "Kay, I have it so can I have some love?" she shyly asked.

Gamzee chuckled and nodded, taking her hand and the condom, quickly getting prepared and pushing her back onto the bed. She spread he legs wantonly, and Gamzee's eye drew to her arousal, "So pretty and pink honey. It's like a little rosebud...You're beautiful everywhere Tavvy..." He bent over and kissed it, and she yelped, completely embarrassed, "Gam! Ahhh, that feels so strange!" The Capricorn chuckled and continued to kiss her and send shivers through her. She was trying to keep her voice down, flushing hard and softly coaxing Gamzee into putting it in, "Please baby, I wanna feel you..."

Her voice had a sultry edge that made heat shoot straight to his groin, and he positions himself at her entrance, brushing against the rim and kissing her sweetly. "Time to bloom baby." he moans out, leaning over and kissing her lips sweetly. She returns the gesture and makes a strangled noise as he enters, tears gathering at her eyes. Her body trembles and a stray tear skitters across her cheek. Her features are tinted with pain as she gives a weak exhale.

Gamzee groans and stops, immediately kissing her face, caressing her cheek and murmuring, "I love you Tavvy...shhh...it's okay...I love you so much...if you want I'll take it out."

She shakes her head and tosses her arms around Gamzee's neck, pulling him down and gazing into violet eyes. "Tell me how much you love me."

Gamzee smiles softly, "I love you more than anything in this world baby girl. You are perfect just the way you are. I can't believe that you would even look my way..." He scatters more kisses across her face and neck, his hands tenderly pressing at her soft skin and precious body. Tavros lets a few more tears slip, her big brown eyes glossy and full of love.

Tavros lifts her hips and presses a bit more onto his length, softly inquiring, "Tell me how pretty I am."

Gamzee continues his soft and sweet ministrations, "You're prettier than any other girl in the world. Your body is better than any super model, and your face is so gorgeous and simply angelic. I adore your little button nose and those big beautiful chocolate eyes of yours. I love everything, even the small things like your adorable snort and these angel kisses on your skin..." She flushes as a heat lights up under her cheeks, her heart fluttering wildly at Gamzee's comments, she begins to relax and the pain becomes a dull ache.

"Gamzee...please move..." she whispers, running her fingers through his curls, eyes half lidded in pleasure.

He begins rocking slow, gently pushing in and keeping his eyes on her face, trying not to cause her too much discomfort. He kisses her brow, massaging at her hips and sighing, "You feel heavenly...So hot and tight...Tavvy, I love you. I love you. I love you so much baby..." Tavros wraps a leg around him, moaning at his movements, feeling sparks run down her spine, "I love you too Gam~. It feels good honey, please keep going~"

He pants, picking up the pace and drinking in the sight of Tavros below him in pleasure, roughly ramming into her and growling, "Motherfuck! I can't even control myself around you! Baby, I wanna bang you so hard!"

She coos lovingly, bucking up with a sultry giggle, "Cmon Gamzee, fuck me nice and hard!"

Their hands roam and crash, mouths kissing and biting wherever they could, their bliss heightening until it became too much, "Tavvy, baby, honey I'm so motherfucking close!" She pulls him down and bites his lip, stifling a moan and she tightens around him, using her pelvic muscles to please Gamzee, "Oh god baby! Yes, oh-just like that Gam!" He continues to pound into her, finally reaching euphoria and spilling over, panting as he comes down from his climax, "Tav...babe-you still need me?"

She whines and gives a few more hard thrusts, "Just a-ahhhh, a little more Gam-please..." Gamzee kisses her and rolls his hips in the after glow, making figure eights and making her reach her orgasm, "Gam! Oh fuck yes, oh my god..." She clings to him and trembles, wrapping her arms and legs around him. He smiles and cradles her lovingly, completely entranced by her features in sheer bliss, his heart soaring at being the one to make her feel such ecstacy.

She relaxes and pulls him down for another sweet kiss, her cheeks flushed and her heart content with love. She plays with his curls and twists them in her fingers, locking eyes with Gamzee, "I love you Gamzee. I really do. I hope you know that..." Tears fill her eyes and Gamzee hushes her, kissing her temple and pulling out slowly, still holding her gingerly, "I love you too Tav. I always have loved you. And I'm just glad I can make you happy." Tavros wipes away her tears and smiles, "Thanks for everything Gam. I..."

He smiled and kisses her ruby red lips, loving how they were bright from their lovemaking, "It's okay. If you ever want to leave me you can. I just want you to be happy princess."

She laughs softly and jumps at her phone blaring, pulling from Gamzee's embrance and checking it. She frowns and ignores the text, instead picking up her clothes, "We should probably get out of here. Dave's pretty upset about the break-up." Gamzee smiles goofily and watches Tavros dress, crawling over and helping her hook her bra on, "I dunno why I imagined me steaing you away from the dragon-Dave, and then us getting married back home at our castle."

Tavros laughed, "I was imagining the same thing too. How about instead of it uhm-being a fantasy let's make it a reality?" Gamzee purred and kissed her lower back, quickly cleaning up and jumping into his clothes, "Well then princess, please allow me to escort you out of here." She opened the door and he grabbed her from behind, sweeping her off her feet and carrying her outside, "Hey Karkat, I'm goin home with the princess-so you gotta find your own ride!"

Karkat waves him off and attaches to John, poking him and pestering him about a ride home at a later time.

Gamzee runs over to Dave and spins around with Tavros before flipping his off and absconding, "Why did you do that?" she loudly inquires. He laughs and nuzzles her neck, "I REALLY don't like him." She rolls her eyes and he showers her in quick kisses, quickly bringing up her mood to a sweet flutter, "Baby, can we go out for some ice cream?" Gamzee flushed at the memory of her seduction along with his total fail in responding to the hot reaction, "Sure babe, anything you want."

She giggled and happily drove off, sending Karkat a quick thanks and leaning on her new boyfriend.


End file.
